Final Destination:Terrorist Attack
by Meg Nik
Summary: This is a story about a group of high school seniors on a terrifying trip to NYC! Please leave reviews and let me know what you think about it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

This is my first fanfic enjoy and comment

Chapter One--The Trip Begins

The day was finally here. The senior class of 2007 was finally on their way on their last trip as seniors in high school--to New York City. It was 5 a.m. in the city of Foley and the class of 150 was dragging up to the school for roll call.

"Listen up!" Coach Andrews said, "When you hear your name, get your luggage and head to your assigned bus." The half-asleep students then got anxious as they waited in the corner.

"As usual," Meredith Sanders said, "the Jocks always get called first." Meredith Sanders stood off by herself, a loner.

"Logan Haynes," Coach Andrews called out, "Bus 2." As he continued calling the list out, Mrs. Richards came to rally the teenagers to their correct buses.

"Now, Logan, come on. Stop goofing off and get to your bus," Mrs. Richards told Logan.

Coach Andrews continued, "Meredith Sanders, bus 2."

_Great_, thought Meredith. _I'm stuck on the bus with the stuck-up freaks!_ As Meredith headed for the bus, Danielle Smart, known for her smart attitude, came up to Meredith.

"Ooh look at little miss loner! A little out of your territory aren't you?" Danielle said smartly.

"Yeah so…," Meredith spat back.

"Girls get to your bus now please!" Mrs. Richards had approached the girls, "and please put your differences aside."

"Yeah, right. Sure," Danielle said with her fingers crossed behind her back. Meredith just glanced over knowing this wouldn't be the end of it.

Coach Andrews then went to each bus making sure everyone was on their respective buses. "Ok, everyone's in place so let's hit the road!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

Chapter Two--Hello NYC!

_Wow, New York's so big! _, Meredith thought. She looked up at the screens in Times Square. "Ok everybody let's get in our assigned groups and head to the Empire State Building." Coach Andrews then preceded to call the list out. "As I call your name I'll tell you who you are with. Group one. Meredith Sanders, Brooke Hollis, Jake Wood, Logan Haynes, Josh Luker, and Danielle Smart. Ya'll are with me!"

_Damn why do I have to be in a group with Danielle! _Meredith sulked to the Empire State Building. As the group approached the building, Meredith cheered up a little bit. _I'm actually looking forward to this_, she thought. When they walked in, Meredith looked around in awe. _This is amazing_. All of a sudden a crunching sound was heard. The group looked at each other. Coach Andrews said, "Come on, let's get in the elevator."

As they got into the elevator they saw the other groups taking the stairs. Seconds later, it got extremely hot. "The air must be broken," Brooke said. Then the top of the elevator caught fire.

"Oh my God! Help me! Get me out!" screamed Danielle. Then the elevator exploded.

Meredith shook awake seeing they were in Times Square. _It was just a dream_, Meredith sighed. As she got off the bus, wiping sweat from her brow, she looked up and saw the beautiful city of New York. "Ok, kids. Gather around. I'm now going to put us into groups and assigned chaperones," Coach Andrews said. He continued, "Group one. Meredith Sanders, Brooke Hollis, Jake Wood, Logan Haynes, Josh Luker, and --"

_Please don't let it be Danielle!_

"Danielle Smart. Ya'll are with me!"

"Damn I'm with her. Wait a second…" Meredith started thinking about her dream.

"Let's head to the Empire State Building!" Coach Andrews exclaimed. All the groups but hers ran ahead. Meredith approached the coach.

"Coach Andrews," Meredith said, "We can't go in that building!"

"Why?"

"It's gonna be hit by a plane full of terrorists and it's gonna blow!"

"Meredith, that's silly!"

Meredith started to panic, "Please, no! I don't want to go!"

About that moment, the building exploded, sending group one to the ground!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

Chapter Three--The Aftermath

A week later, graduation day was a somber event. It was also the memorial for the 24 teachers and chaperones and the 144 seniors that died in the attack. The principal, Coach Andrews, read the names of the whole graduating class, the parents of the deceased came up and receive their diplomas. When the time came to honor the monument, the six remaining seniors lined up first.

Danielle walked up to Meredith, "I bet you wish I was in there, don't you?"

"No."

"Yeah sure. But just to let you know you are the biggest freak alive. I wish you would die."

Meredith, ignoring Danielle's nasty comments, walked to her car and headed home.

As Meredith drove home it felt as though someone was watching her. She pulled into her drive to see her brother was in from college. _Great. He's gonna know about me freaking out._ She walked into the house to find her brother watching _CNN_.

"The recovery efforts of the terrorist attack last week has came to a halt. The estimated death toll is to be 10,000 and rising. Among that, a group of seniors from Foley High School in Foley, Alabama. 144 students and 24 teachers and chaperones died. One chaperone and six students survived. It is to be said that one of the surviving students had a panic attack, so her group didn't make it to the building." the TV reported said.

Derek Sanders looked up to see his younger sister in tears. He stood up embraced her and comforted her. He changed the channel and got her to watch movies for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

Chapter Four--Death's First Attack

Danielle Smart was a bitch. Because of that everybody always avoided her. Including her parents.

"Danielle, sweetie." Mrs. Smart said into Danielle's room intercom.

"Yea, what do you want?" Danielle screamed back.

"Sweetie, your father and I would love for you to come eat with us at _Mellow Mushroom_."

"I guess I could fit you into my schedule."

"Ok, can you be ready in thirty minutes?"

"Yea, sure whatever."

Danielle went into her private bathroom and got into her shower. Her stereo was blaring Akon's _Don't Matter_ and she was singing loudly to it. She got out of the shower, still singing and drying off. She reached for her bra and thong and threw them on. She looked in the mirror. "Gah, my hair sucks!" She reached for the hairdryer, grabbed the cord, and plugged it in. Soon the loud humming of the hairdryer was overpowering the stereo. Not realizing that the floor was covered in water, she reached to pull the plug out of the outlet. When she grabbed it, sparks flew, and with Danielle screaming, the power went out.

Her mother came to check on Danielle and see if she was ready. Mrs. Smart walked into her room. Seeing no one, she walks in the bathroom and screams.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

Chapter Five--Death strikes again

The next morning, Meredith woke up to find that her and Derek had fell asleep on the couch, the TV still on. _Man, I'm hungry_, she thought. Getting up to go toward the kitchen, the TV caught her attention. It was a breaking news report about a teen being electrocuted in… Foley? _Hmm.. I wonder who it is._ She turned the volume up.

"Last night, eighteen-year-old Danielle Smart was found electrocuted in her bathroom. An only child, she was the pride and joy of her parents and peers lives. Her funeral arrangements are still uncertain. Instead of flowers, the family would like money to be donated to the Foley High School Class of 2007 memorial fund in Danielle's name.

"Oh. My. GOD. Derek, Derek, wake up!" Meredith shook him awake.

"What?"

"Do you remember that Danielle Smart girl?"

"The one always smarting off?"

"Yea!"

"Why?"

"Look at the TV!"

Derek glanced over at the TV. Then he looked at Meredith. "Were you friends with her?"

"That bitch? Hell no!"

"Ok. Wasn't she in your group in New York?"

"Yea, so?"

"Do you remember Flight 180, Interstate 180, and that roller coaster accident?"

"Yea…the survivors always died in weird ways. You're not thinking that's what is happening now do you?"

"Maybe a little."

"Ok. I need to think who's next… ok. The way we were in the elevator… Coach Andrews was first, then Danielle, then Logan Haynes, Jake, Brooke, and then me. If Danielle dies first, Logan would be next!"

"We need to find Logan!"

"Let's go!"

Logan Haynes was a quarterback star. The oldest of three boys, his brothers were always following him, wanting to play football.

"Logan, catch!" ten-year-old Ryan Haynes yelled.

"Leave Logan alone! He's teaching me how to tackle!" screamed eleven-year-old Seth Haynes.

"Guys, why don't ya'll play catch, Ok?" Logan said as Meredith flagged him down.

"What do you want freak?" Logan asked.

"To help you keep your life."

"Man, you're such a freak!"

"No! Listen to me. We need to get Brooke, Josh, Jake and Coach Andrews and have a chat."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling you're next!"

"Next for what?"

"Death."

Just then, a truck driver lost control of his rig and headed toward Logan. Meredith grabbed his shirt and pulled. He was out of the way just in time. Ryan and Seth Stared in Shock.

"Dude, she saved your life!" exclaimed Seth.

"Yea, and she's hot. You should date her!" Ryan said.

Logan, blushing with rage at his brothers, said, " I believe you, Freak."

"Ok, and you're welcome. Let's go find the others."

"Whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

Chapter Six--Can you cheat death?

"Ok, everyone. Here's the deal. We are the only survivors of the terrorist attack." Meredith was holding a chat session in her living room.

"But why are we here?" Jake asked.

"We're here because death is still after us. See we cheated death once. Death has took Danielle. I have cheated it twice," Logan said.

"Death isn't a real thing that comes after you," Josh argued.

"Well, it is, Josh. And right now Coach Andrews is next." Derek said.

"So you're saying Coach is next?" Brooke looked confused.

"Yea. He is," Logan said.

"See you guys. Death has a design. And it's coming back for us in the order that we would have died in that day. First was Danielle, then Logan who I saved, then Coach, then Jake, then Josh, then Brooke, and then at the end me…that's why I guess I saw the vision." Meredith explained.

"So I'm next. Oh my god. What about my wife and kids? How do I not die?" Coach had freaked out.

"Coach," Derek said,"We are going to help you cheat death again."

"Ok, everyone, we are going to carry gps walkie talkies to keep up with each other," Meredith exclaimed.

"So Coach, be careful. Watch your back. Derek will be watching after yours too!" Logan said.

"So everyone keep in touch," Derek said.

"Ok." the group said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

Chapter Seven--Coach must die!

Coach Andrews has been the favorite principal of all time at Foley High School. After the meeting at Meredith's house, he spent the rest of the night watching TV with his wife, Madison, and their two kids, two-year-old Madelyn, and five-year-old Peyton. Coach had played it safe by staying home and had played with the kids in their playroom. He was spending as much time as he could with them.

The next morning, he got up and went to his closet. He got a pair of khaki shorts and a polo out. He got a sharp feeling going up his arm and into his chest. Then he passed out.

Madison heard a thud. She sat up and saw her husband dead on the floor.

Later that day, Meredith got up and turned on the TV. _Another one of mom's soap operas. Great._ She started flipping channels. She stopped on the local news channel.

"In local news, the principal of Foley High School was found dead this morning. He seemed to have had a heart attack. He is survived by his wife, Madison, and two children, Madelyn,2, and Peyton,5. His viewing will be tomorrow at Foley High School's gymnasium at 7 p.m."

"DEREK!" Meredith screamed.

"What?"

"Coach Andrews died."

"WHAT?!?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

Chapter Eight--Jake's Last Moment

It had been a month since Coach Andrews and Danielle's deaths. Foley was getting ready for their annual Fourth of July parade.

"Wow, look at all the people," Brooke said, it being her first time ever staying in Foley for the fourth. Jake Wood and Brooke Hollis had been dating for about two weeks. They were happier than they had ever been.

Jake's best friend Josh Luker snuck up behind him and slapped him in the back of the head. "What's up, you two?"

"Nothing really. Just getting ready to watch the parade. Wanna stand with us?" Jake asked.

"Sure, why not."

Down the street, the new "it" couple were settling into their chairs for the parade. Meredith and Logan had been dating since Coach's death.

"Look, here it comes," Meredith said excitedly as the police cars rounded the corner.

Logan, then, spotted Jake and Brooke. "Looks like they're having fun, don't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Meredith said. By then the equestrian club from Foley High School had rounded the corner. "Logan, one of the horses look disturbed." As Meredith said that, the disturbed horse became uncontrollable for the sophomore rider's abilities. The horse, then, bucked and headed straight at Jake and Brooke.

When Jake saw the horse coming, he looked with love into Brooke's eyes, saying, "I love you, and always will." Then as he pushed Brooke out of the way and into Josh's arms, the horse hit him. Brooke screamed.

"I can't believe Jake is gone," Brooke told Meredith.

"He was after Coach Andrews," Meredith realized. "That means…Josh is next."

"Oh my god. We need to warn him."

"Where is he at?"

"At the beach in Gulf Shores."

"Come on. Let's go."

Thirty minutes later, the girls pulled up to the public beach. As they got out of the car, they heard people screaming "Shark!" and "Run!" They ran through the panicking crowd to find that there had been a shark attack. They looked around trying to find Josh. Then a body floated up. It was…Josh!

"Oh God!" Meredith screamed.

"Who's next?" Brooke asked.

"You…"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

Chapter Nine--Brooke panics

The next couple of days were a blur for Brooke. She locked herself into her room not letting anyone in or out.

"Meredith, I can't take much more of this shit," Brooke cried in the telephone.

"I know, girl."

"Maybe I should do death a favor. Maybe I should OD on something."

"No, Brooke, don't."

"Bye, Meredith. And sorry."

The line went dead. Meredith ran as fast as she could to Brooke's house. She ran into the house, up the stairs. Her adrenaline was so high that she busted down Brooke's door with no problem. She found Brooke on the ground with a bottle of Lortab next to her. Meredith ran and grabbed the phone and called 911.

"Derek, I tried to save her. Why did she do this?" Meredith cried an hour later. She was next on death's design.

"I don't know, sis. I guess that's how death wanted her to go."

"What am I going to do? I'm next. I don't want to die, Derek!"

"Just watch your back, ok?"

"Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

Chapter Ten--Will she survive?

The next day, Meredith and Logan went to the movies to get their minds off of things. When the movie was over, they headed back to Meredith's house. Just as they walked in, a weather bulletin appeared on the TV Derek was watching.

"A tornado warning is in effect for Baldwin County. A tornado was spotted near Bay Minette heading toward Foley. Residents in Foley should take cover now."

Right at that moment, a strong gale wind hit the house. Meredith screamed as Logan covered her. As Meredith looked at the window, a tree limb came crashing through it and came inches from her head.

Screaming she got up and ran to her room. Following her, Logan sees broken glass going toward Meredith among the chaos. He runs and jumps on Meredith's back, pushing her to the ground.

Just as fast as it had begun, it was over.

"Logan, we cheated death, again!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Yea, we did."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

Chapter Eleven--Six years later

Expecting another child, Mrs. Logan Haynes led her four-year-old twins to the booster seats in the car after an unsuccessful shoe shopping trip.

"Mommy, Andrew hit me!" Brooke screamed.

"Andrew, please stop!" Meredith said in her kind voice. "Or you'll go to the corner when we get home."

"Ok, mommy," whimpered Andrew.

As she pulled into the driveway, she saw Logan had beaten her home.

"Daddy's home. Yay!" screamed the twins excitedly.

Meredith helped the squirming children out of their booster seats.

Logan came outside then. He hugged the twins, looking at his seven-month pregnant wife. He stood straight and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Mere."

"I love you, too."


End file.
